


take my heart and run with it

by jeongmoz



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, samo deserves more cute fics goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongmoz/pseuds/jeongmoz
Summary: three times momo realizes she’s in love and one time sana does.orsamo just being two dorks in love.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	take my heart and run with it

Momo is eighteen the first time she realizes she’s in love with Sana.

It’s the last Saturday before they graduate high school. Sana asks to Momo come over that afternoon with the premise of “ _missing Momo too much”_. Momo tells her it’s impossible, they were together at school the day before after all. But in the end, she relents; Momo’s never really had it in her to refuse her best friend. She blames it all on Sana’s gross (adorable) whining. The girl knew Momo had a weak spot for it and has since used it far too many times than Momo could count.

She hates that it works all the damn time.

Momo finds herself under the February sun, pedaling through the neighborhood on her bicycle, not even bothering to change out of her plain white shirt and grey sweats. The plastic bag filled with snacks they both love to sink their teeth into sits secured inside the front basket, only rattling ever so slightly when the wheels hits the rockier parts of the street. The ride to Sana’s house is quiet, almost peaceful; Momo figures it’s the familiarity, she’s taken this path a thousand times before so she knows this road like the back of her hand. There is no room for the fear of being lost, she knows every curve, knows where the path twists and where it spreads out.

Funnily enough, that’s what she thinks of Sana. Having been friends the girl since they were just a couple of six year olds with pigtails playing with dolls, Momo has Sana memorized in her entirety, her quirks and her ticks, she knows what it means when her voice drops an octave lower, knows what it means when she begins to fidget with the hem of her shirt. Sana’s also heavily well-versed in everything Momo-related. It’s like everything about the other is catalogued and kept inside their heads, Momo could picture it: a huge ass box marked _IMPORTANT! HANDLE WITH CARE_ just sitting there inside her brain. She thinks about the giant empty space inside her head that she would have had for other things if she didn’t know all this stuff about Sana but immediately dismisses it. She could learn new languages, or new hobbies, or new trivia soon if she wanted to; that’s what school, and books, and the internet is for anyway. For now, she wouldn’t change anything, she likes knowing Sana so well, likes knowing where she stands; it made being with Sana feel like she’s coming home.

Momo stops in front of Sana’s lawn and gets off her bike, putting the bike stand down in place with her foot before grabbing the bag of snacks and walking over to the front door. She knocks gently and she sees Sana as soon as the door swings open; her light brown hair pulled back into a slightly messy ponytail and her face donning a smile so bright it made the sun cry with envy.

She tries not to mind how her breath hitches at the sight of it.

“I come bearing gifts,” Momo says in lieu of a greeting, they have too much history for formalities. Sana grabs her hand and replies with a very haughty “And that’s why I keep you around,” as she pulls her inside the house.

“Right. That’s why _you_ asked _me_ to come over and not because _you_ missed _me._ ” Momo responds, handing the bag to Sana, who takes it from her gratefully before immediately rummaging inside to see what snacks her friend brought with her.

“I was lying. I was doing it for the food — oh! You brought peach flavored ice cream!” Sana exclaims, immediately getting distracted. Her voice rises with excitement and Momo’s brain short circuits for a record-breaking second, she’s in disbelief over why her dumbass feels so _light_ and… absolutely _overcome_ after hearing Sana’s happy tone, she’s in disbelief over why the feeling isn’t in any way new to her at all.

“I did, you were practically drooling over it when we saw it in the convenience store a few days ago.” Momo replies, trying her best to hide her smile.

“You remembered.” Sana says with a smile, her expression changing to something much softer, something Momo’s only gotten accustomed to over the years because she’s the only person Sana ever shows it to. Her stomach comes alive with butterflies, and bees, and dragonflies, and all other flying insects she could think of, and her heart starts beating so fast it begins to put hummingbirds to shame.

She stands there, simultaneously aware that she’s dumbly staring at Sana and not really caring if she is. Sana is beautiful; Momo loves the way the side of her eyes crinkle when her mouth breaks into a smile, loves hearing her laughter, loves how deeply she cares about people, loves —

_Oh._

The realization hits her like waves crashing against a rocky cliff during a storm, like lightning striking an oak, it’s instantaneous and powerful; she’s in love with Sana.

 _How long? Just now?_ No. She knows it’s already been that way for a long, long time.

Sana looks back at her, eyes wandering and probing Momo’s face for any clues about her sudden silence. Momo snaps herself out of it, she clears her throat and crosses her arms across her chest.

“Ugh. I can’t believe I let you use me for _snacks_.” Momo complains as she does her damned best to ignore the heavy pounding of her heart against her chest, she adds an eye roll for full effect. 

The soft look vanishes and Sana waves her hand dismissively, “Oh, stop complaining. Being with me is enough compensation.” She leads Momo upstairs and towards her room.

“Get over yourself, Minatozaki,” she mumbles as she steps inside Sana’s room, her feet already used to the feel of her light purple carpet.

“I know you love me, Hirai.” Sana singsongs, plopping down her bed.

Momo looks back at her.

_I know you love me._

Oh, she does.

She irrevocably does.

\--

The second time it happens is on a Friday night two years later.

They’re out with their friends for a much needed _and_ well-deserved break. Nayeon had suggested going to _Elixir,_ a newly opened nightclub just a few blocks outside the university compound; _‘Alcohol helps me relax anyway,’_ Jihyo tells them, already warming up to Nayeon’s suggestion.

So they all agree, and come Friday night they find themselves stepping inside the establishment, already feeling tipsy from the first round of drinks they had back in Jeongyeon’s apartment. The club is loud, crowded, wild. Momo could feel the heavy bass of club music pulsing against her skin. She sees Sana and Jihyo with Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Tzuyu among the sea of people on the dancefloor. Their bodies move with the beat as they strip themselves off of personal dilemmas and choose to soak themselves in some kind of millennial apathy instead; all of them purely just living in the moment.

Momo admires them from her stool at the bar, her elbows draped on the counter as she angles herself to face the crowd in front of her. Sometimes, she just likes to sit back and observe; crowds are exhausting most of the time, drunk crowds are even worse. She takes a sip of her whiskey as she lets her eyes scan the thick throng of people for a _very_ familiar face.

“Looking for me?” she hears someone drawl beside her, Momo doesn’t need to turn around to see who it is.

“Nah. I was actually looking for Nayeon,” Momo replies, downing a third of her drink to mask her denial. Sana takes a seat on the stool beside her and lets out a dismissive huff, “Good luck with that. She’s probably in some corner making out with Mina.”

Her statement earns a laugh from Momo, “Isn’t there a rule against PDAs in nightclubs?” She shifts and swivels partly to face Sana who had her arm on the counter, palm cradling the left side of her face. Momo blinks, slightly taken aback by Sana’s gaze. The latter grins and leans forward, “You sound bitter and jealous. You can make out with me, if it makes you feel better.”

Momo knows there’s a threat veiled inside the joke somewhere. Sana’s close enough for her to smell the tequila on her breath, and Momo’s head swirls and her tongue begins to feel like lead on her mouth.

“No, thank you,” she manages to say, thanking all the alcohol she’s consumed so far for the courage and strength, “A girl can’t give her heart away too easily, you know.”

Sana pulls away a little and chuckles, the sound ringing inside Momo’s ears infinitely louder than the music blasting from the speakers.

“Oh, I know. I’m just letting you know that the offer’s on the table,” she replies, an eyebrow quirking upwards as she flashes Momo a self-satisfied smirk.

“Buy me a drink and maybe I’ll think about it,” Momo fires back, liquid courage can really go a long way.

“If that’s the case,” Sana begins, waving the bartender over, “I’ll have a scotch on the rocks, and a whiskey neat for the lady beside me.”

“Kinda seems like you’re trying to get me drunk, Minatozaki.” Momo says pointedly.

“Isn’t that why we’re here, Hirai?” Sana replies, giving Momo a hooded stare.

_Fuck._

Oh bullet through the flesh, she’s dangerous; somehow that makes Momo fall even more in love.

From the get go, Sana seems like the girl who embodies sunshine and rainbows, who makes people feel happy even by just looking at her. And she is, she’s perky, and kind, and she sounds adorable when she speaks. But Momo knows she’s far deadlier than meets the eye, Sana’s cheerful and warm, but her warmth also brings forth a stronger flame; she’s like a sudden crack of lightning on bright and clear day. When her eyelids drop a little and her smirk becomes sharper, Momo knows it’s time to retreat. She’s witnessed this side of hers so many times before, too often that finding themselves treading dangerous waters in their friendship, tiptoeing right on the edge but withdrawing if they came too close to falling into the deep end becomes a normal thing for them.

Momo wondering if they were finally going to cross the line isn’t something new either.

“I guess so,” Momo says, trying to sound nonchalant.

The bartender slides them their drinks and Momo takes hers, taking a sip to quench her… _thirst_. Sana giggles, mirroring Momo and taking a swig of her drink.

They sit and drink together, wordless as they let the tension engulf them. It’s heavy and looming; Momo thinks it’s because this had been a long time coming, buried and suppressed in deepest parts of their souls until it overflowed.

Sana stares at her, taking one last sip of her drink and putting the glass down, “Momo.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to kiss you,” she murmurs, leaning forward as if she’s whispering a secret, as if no one else is allowed to hear except Momo.

Momo thinks over her next move thoroughly, well, as thorough as the few seconds allows her to be. She knows this is where they both become undone, they’ve run out of pretenses, and they’re left with nowhere to hide, so she decides

She half-smirks, it’s an invitation, a trap, “Do it then.” Momo draws herself closer to the edge, on the brink of surrendering, and waits for Sana to cut across the border and join her on the other side.

“Maybe later,” Sana replies, taking in the way Momo is looking at her, “I want to do it right.” She takes Momo’s free hand in hers, her touch tells Momo _she’s already there_.

“Okay,” she breathes.

They spend the rest of the night together; Sana’s hands find their way to Momo’s waist and Momo lets her pull them together.

_This is where she belongs._

It doesn’t take long for Momo’s earlier curiosity to get a response. Sana leans closer, Momo meets her halfway and closes the miniscule distance left between the two of them.

_The line._

_Oh, the line doesn’t even fucking exist anymore,_ she thinks to herself when she feels Sana’s lips on hers.

\--

The third time is much simpler, quieter. They’re already officially together but the realization never really loses its initial effect; it still fills Momo with a certain kind of rush, like there’s a novelty that’s nowhere close to fading. 

It happens after a study session inside their shared apartment. Sana goes on and on about Health Disparities while Momo struggles to keep her eyes open. She’s been exhausted for days, drained as their academic workload sucked the life out of her. It’s different for Sana; the more exhausted she is, the more energetic she gets. Momo wishes she had that superpower, anything really, just to keep her away from the risk of falling asleep while studying.

Sana notices this, as she always does, and slams her book shut. The sound of the pages colliding together is enough to wake Momo up.

“That hurt my ears,” she complains, pouting at Sana.

“Oops. I’m sorry,” Sana answers with a rueful smile, “let’s go out.”

“What?” Momo asks, confused and partly taken aback by the randomness of Sana’s suggestion.

“Let’s go out,” she repeats, still smiling and already getting off the couch. Momo looks at her with disapproval, “We’re supposed to be studying.”

“You were getting sleepy.” Sana says, shooting Momo a pointed look.

“I wasn’t.” Momo argues lamely even though she’s already putting her pen down and is beginning to set her notes aside, “Maybe _you’re_ getting sleepy.”

“Right. Nice save, babe.” Sana deadpans, eyeing Momo as she gets up and stretches her arms above her head, there’s a hint of teasing and playfulness in tone of her voice. She pulls on a purple sweatshirt (she doesn’t know if it’s hers or Momo’s, and at this point asking who owns what is just unnecessary) and hands Momo a light grey hoodie before leaving their apartment and driving off to 7/11 together.

Sana buys instant ramen and aloe yogurt while Momo buys tteokbokki and a bottle of blue Gatorade. They step out of the convenience store and they’re immediately greeted by the chilly November air. They both agree not to go back home just yet, choosing to hang outside 7/11 for a while.

The two of them wind up sitting on the hood of Momo’s car, listening to the soft hum of the sounds the city is making, and eating tteokbokki and instant ramen like they had no exams later that day. Momo looks over at Sana, awestruck to the point of disorientation at how striking she looks even under the dim glow of the city lights and the bright 7/11 sign. She revels in her beauty, too exquisite, almost otherworldly. Momo wonders if there was truly ever going to be a way to capture it, to preserve its entirety.

Sana catches her staring and gives her a look that’s a cross between puzzled and amused, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Momo feels a wave of emotion shoot through her. She loves her. She could feel it pulsing through her veins, banging inside her chest, piercing her limbs. She could feel it and she thinks it might overflow and that she might not be able to contain it.

“I love you,” Momo says, the words escaping her mouth faster than light. Sana flashes her a soft smile and leans in to kiss her with one hand spreading across her jaw, “I love you more.”

“ _I_ love _you_ more.” Momo contends, not missing the chance to tease Sana like the latter does all the time. Her cheeks look fluffy squished against Sana’s palm.

Sana makes a face, “No, I love you _more_.”

Momo giggles, “Wow. Is this a competition or something?”

“Yep. And I’m here to win.”

Momo rolls her eyes, “I hate you, you are so annoying.”

Sana lets go of her and waves her off dismissively, “You don’t sound too convincing, Mo.”

“Still hate you.”

“You literally just told me you love me after I caught you staring at me, you loser.”

“Whatever.” Momo mumbles, admitting defeat, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sana replies, scooting closer before leaning onto Momo’s shoulder; it’s casual, automatic. She belongs there, like the curve of Momo’s shoulder was made for her and for her only.

They sit there in comfort, in silence, under the midnight sky that reminded Momo of Sana’s eyes back in their room: dark and beautiful, and dangerous.

\--

Sana realizes she’s in love with Momo when they’re eleven.

It comes about when the Sana stupidly jumped the roof of one of their classmates’ bungalow because of a stupid, stupid dare. A neighborhood kid named Yugyeom told them he doesn’t believe girls could be superheroes, and Sana immediately took offense and asked for a ladder before climbing up the roof. Momo in her twin pigtails and yellow dress yells at her to come down but Sana’s a child, she’s always got something to prove. She wants to prove Yugyeom wrong, and most especially, she wants Momo to think she’s cool. So Sana jumps and imagines she’s Supergirl. She doesn’t fly — of course she doesn’t, she falls and lands on the grassy lawn. She hears Momo’s panicked screams and the last things she sees is her worried face before her vision fades to black.

Sana wakes up in a hospital room, the glare of the fluorescent lights hurting her eyes momentarily. She was lucky, her parents told her. She only broke an arm and a leg, it could have been worse but again, Sana’s lucky. Momo comes in with her dad, peeking out from behind him to see if Sana really was awake. She begins to cry when she sees Sana giving her a wide grin, as if she hadn’t just fallen off a roof. Momo rushes to her side and gingerly envelops her in a hug, careful not to hurt Sana in anyway.

“You’re so stupid. You didn’t have to jump off Yugyeom’s stupid roof.”

“I wanted to look cool.” Sana replies, eyes disappearing into crescent moons when she smiles.

“You’re so stupid, Satang.” Momo wails against the top of Sana’s head, “Please don’t do that again, I don’t to lose my favorite friend.”

“I’m sorry. Please don’t cry, Momoring.”

“Promise me you won’t do that again.” Momo pleads quietly.

“I promise.”

Momo sniffles, wiping her tears away and finally smiling at Sana, “Okay. Dad and I brought you ice cream!”

Sana beams back at her, heart feeling full despite the aching in her broken limbs.

Momo stays with her for hours, even falling asleep beside Sana until her dad wakes her up and tells her they needed to go home and that Sana needed to rest. Sana figures out she’s in love with Momo when the bed begins to feel empty and cold after she sees her disappear behind the door.

She’s never told anyone about it because she thinks — _knows_ everyone else would say she’s being melodramatic, that she’s too young to know what love is yet. But she knows it _is_ love, because her heart beats in places it didn’t used to before, because she feels a zap of electricity when they hold hands, because she sees Momo smile and Sana ends up wanting to give her the world. It’s such a tremendous emotion for a twelve year old girl to feel so she lives quietly with it and goes on with her life as Momo’s sweet, happy-go-lucky, best friend after she’s discharged from the hospital.

She’s fifteen when she begins to think that Momo is in love with her too. Momo has not outright said it but it’s evident in everything she does, from the gentle feeling of Momo’s hands in hers during their sleepovers and their walks to school to the soft looks Momo gives her when she thinks Sana isn’t looking. It’s in everything, and for years, Sana thinks it’s enough.

She’s twenty when she acts on it. They’re in a nightclub full of strangers and Momo is drinking whiskey neat beside her like she’s some kind of Hollywood seductress, Sana finds herself straining to hold on to the tiniest sliver of strength she has in her. She breaks before the night ends, taking Momo’s hands in hers and promises to kiss her right.

Sana’s twenty three when she realizes Momo’s _the_ _one._ They’re walking home, hand in hand, after a tiring time at the grocery (Momo gets intense when it comes to food), and they’re discussing what they were going to eat for dinner.

Momo wants to cook fish and other seafood but Sana fights her for beef.

“Oh come on, I’m not in the mood for fish.” Sana whines, turning to her girlfriend to show her the signature Minatozaki Sana pout.

Momo groans in frustration, stopping them both in their tracks to cradle Sana’s face in her hands, “Don’t do that! You’re cute when you do that, it gives you an unfair advantage.”

Sana laughs, cheeks pressed against Momo’s palms, “So, are you saying it’s working?”

“I’m saying you’re evil.”

“I can’t believe that still works on you after all these years, you are such a los —” Sana comments, letting out another giggle as she holds onto Momo’s waist. The latter slants their mouths together, effectively cutting off her supposedly long ass teasing. Sana kisses her back, matching Momo’s intensity and emotion. She could feel Momo grinning against her lips and Sana feels like she’s about to fly.

Momo pulls away and leaves Sana dumbstruck and breathless, blushing and blinking herself back to reality. The former begins to walk away slowly as Sana turns around and stares at her back. Seconds later, Momo cocks her head in Sana’s direction, with a smug grin that practically sets Sana on fire, “You coming?”

“You’re evil, Hirai Momo.” Sana complains, apparently Momo’s got some tricks up her sleeve and Sana’s just a terrible, terrible mess.

“Pffft,” Momo waves a hand facetiously, “I know you love me, Minatozaki.”

Something about the exchange feels familiar, it’s like déjà vu, like finding a toy in the toy box after years of believing you’ve lost it.

_You love me, Minatozaki._

Sana looks back at her,

Oh, she does.

She irrevocably does.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i needed to take a break from writing angst so here have samo being cute and in love. i hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> yell at me on twt: _momorings


End file.
